As Life Goes On
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: Aneko Misune is four when she meets Itachi Uchiha. She instantly hates him. Pairings include: ItaAne, DaiSaku, SasuAsu -On Hiatus-
1. Prompt 96: Writer's Choice: Hate

**As Life Goes On, Part A**

Summary: Aneko Misune is four when she meets Itachi Uchiha. She instantly hates him.

Pairings: ItaAne, DaiSaku, SasuAsu

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Aneko is my other OC. She was made specifically to go with Itachi. I feel bad because I haven't written about her. At all. :(

Note 2: My newest challenge to myself. :3 I'm going to use a set of prompts I got off LiveJournal (don't look for me. I don't have one) and write two stories based on each prompt. One for the normal/AU Naruto world(meaning that some will follow the normal Naruto plot, and others will follow it with major differences), one for the Road to Ninja world. It will be fun, and wonderful. :D

Note 3: OC pairings FTW.

* * *

**96: Writer's Choice: Hate**

Aneko Mitsune is four when she meets Itachi Uchiha. She instantly hates him. He is just the kind of boy she doesn't like. He comes from a prominent clan, while she lives with just her mother.

She can already tell there is so much more to him than meets the eye. Whether that is good or bad she does not know. After all, she is just four.

She can't tell you what he is thinking, she barely knows what she's thinking. All Aneko knows is that this boy is not going to do anything to change her life.

She's sure of it.


	2. Prompt 8: White Noise

**8: White Noise**

Aneko is five when she makes a realization, mostly with the help of her mother. As she is still a young child, she has trouble sleeping at night, and needs some type of sound to help her.

Her mother comes up with the idea of placing an extra fan in her room, one that would make noise when it was on and working.

Aneko scrunches up her nose for a second, thinking that was something only babies did, and she most certainly was not a baby.

Her mother just laughs before agreeing, but says that it may help.

Aneko agrees to try it, and sleeps through the night for the first time since she was tiny, something that does not go unnoticed by a number of her classmates, as she is able to focus much better the next day.

The main person to notice this is Itachi, who can see that Aneko's aim is much better than usual, and does not mock her when he asks what changed.

Aneko is a bit confused when she realizes he said nothing about it to embarrass her. Instead, he nods and walks off, acting like it's nothing.

Aneko then finds she doesn't hate Itachi as much as she thought.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Prompt 9: Snow Storm

**9: Snow Storm**

Aneko is just barely six when a snow storm hits Konoha. It doesn't faze her; she'd rather stay inside with her mother anyway. She just sits in the nook where their window looking out the front of their home is, as her mother gives a smile, relaying to Aneko that she was born during a snow storm, which was strange considering it was the end of November.

Aneko listens, but doesn't really care that she was born during a snow storm. When her mother sighs, Aneko gives her a confused look, before she passes it off as nothing.

The day after it started snowing, Aneko's mother forces her to go play in the snow. It rarely snows in Konoha anymore, and her mother wants her to enjoy it while she can. Aneko reluctantly dresses in her warmest clothes and runs outside, planning to head off to the home of her classmate Daisuke Myuki, as he has a nearly year old younger sister she would love to meet and play with.

Aneko feels lucky when she runs into the boy and his sister at the park, with her mother nearby to watch over her tiny daughter. Aneko smiles at Daisuke, before introducing herself to little Asuna Myuki, who hides herself behind her older brother, making whining sounds, as she can barely speak and has no idea how to say Daisuke's name yet.

Daisuke just smiles and picks Asuna up, telling her to say 'hi', one of the few words she knows. Asuna does so, and earns a bright smile from Aneko, who responds with a 'hello', making Asuna smile.

While with the two, Aneko remembers that Itachi has his own younger sibling, a brother who is just a few months over a year old. She has yet to meet him, as she still doesn't care much for the older Uchiha boy, but would love meet the little one.

_I'm jealous these two get siblings and I don't…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had a dream last night that Asuna was going to appear in the Rock Lee spin-off. ._.  
I won a contest or something in it(not that i can in real life).


	4. Prompt 90: Marzipan

**90: Marzipan**

Aneko is finally seven when she meets Sasuke Uchiha for the first time, when he is just barely two-years-old. Her mother nearly forced her to go take him a gift for his birthday, though since neither of them knew what he liked, all her mother could send him was marzipan.

When Aneko makes it to the Uchiha compound, she feels more nervous than ever, as she has never been here. Before she can get herself lost, Itachi catches sight of her, and asks what she's doing.

Aneko doesn't know why, but her face goes red and she barely speaks, saying her mother sent her with a gift for Sasuke, making Itachi nod and tell her to come with him, something she feels a bit reluctant, yet happy, to do.

Once they make it to his house, Asuna can't help but smile when she sees a two foot tall boy with spiked black hair run out of the house and nearly tackle Itachi to the ground in a hug. She instantly knows this little boy is Sasuke, and already loves his smile.

Sasuke barely has to look past Itachi to see Aneko, and start asking Itachi a million questions about who she was, and if she was his girlfriend.

Aneko's face goes red again, while Itachi denies and says she's just a friend from the academy. Sasuke nods, before releasing his brother from his death grip hug and walking towards Aneko, giving a smile and introducing himself. Aneko smiles and gives her name, before handing him the present, telling him it was a belated birthday gift.

Sasuke's face lights up and he thanks her, running into the house to tell his mother. Aneko tells Itachi his little brother is oh so cute, which earns her a smile and a nod, with him agreeing.

There's a silence for a while, before Aneko dismisses herself, saying she'll see him the next day at the academy, not waiting for a response as she runs home.

When she tells her mother about the fact that her face felt hot when she saw Itachi that day, her mother laughs and hugs her, telling Aneko she had a crush on him, which Aneko fiercely denied.

Though, she knows it's true, even if she won't admit it.

* * *

_"Nii-san…"_

_"Hn?"_

_"I don't like this stuff…"_

_"Then don't eat it. But don't tell Aneko-san."_

_"OK."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I like marzipan. :B It's good stuff.


	5. Prompt 95: Carefree

**95: Carefree**

When Aneko is seventeen, she reacquaints herself with Sasuke Uchiha, who has just turned thirteen. She wouldn't have been able to recognize him if it weren't for the hair style, knowing it very well, as well as the clan symbol on the back of his shirt. Gone is the innocent, happy smile that usually graced his face, now replaced with a blank look, one that can easily be deciphered and seen to be filled with hate, and hurt.

Aneko can see that he is waiting for something, someone perhaps, as he sits on the bench outside the shop on his own, looking a tad bit annoyed that whatever he is waiting for is taking its own sweet time to get there.

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

When she sees one of his teammates, Asuna Myuki whom she is very good friends with, exit the store he is waiting in front of, she can't help but the notice the slight bit of happiness that suddenly crosses his face. Aneko smiles when she sees Sasuke give a slight one to Asuna, before telling her it was all right and she really didn't take that long.

After not seeing Asuna in so long, Aneko realizes the twelve-year-old girl is the spitting image of her deceased mother, while remembering how heartbreaking it was for the Myuki family. Aneko looks away for a barely a second, before double taking and becoming quite shocked when she sees that, once Asuna takes a hold of his hand and starts walking, Sasuke does nothing but accept. He doesn't brush her off or pull his hand away. Aneko was a bit more shocked than she should've been, but then realized it was just his old self showing through. She could easily remember when he was a sweet, carefree seven-year-old, before everything that happened.

He was forced to grow up so fast, but it made Aneko glad to see he was acting his age, even if for just a moment.

_I wish you could be carefree and sweet again, Sasuke…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I miss when Sasuke was carefree and innocent. ;-;


	6. Prompt 68: Shirt

**68: Shirt**

Aneko's favorite shirt when she was little was one most of the kids in the academy had. They had been able to go through a training program in Kirigakure, which spanned over the course of three days. To tell them apart from other groups, the students from Konoha were given a dark red T-shirt.

Aneko had worn it multiple times when she was little, and always thought it was funny when she and one of her friends, or even Itachi, ended up wearing it the same day.

When she got too big for it, her mother made it into a pillow case and Aneko kept the pillow, even when she left her mother's house for her own apartment. Usually the pillow would stay on her bed, unless she took it with her when she was watching a movie while sitting on the couch.

Lately, though, after hearing of Itachi's death, it has become nothing but a heartbreaking reminder of her past, of the fact there was no way to return both him and his younger brother to Konoha.

She was very good at hiding her emotions in front of others, proven by the fact that she would break down at home, burying her face into the pillow, wishing she could go back to when she was six, and it was a shirt full of good reminders, not these painful ones.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Aneko. :(  
For info on this and other fanfics, please go to my profile. There is a list of what I am working on and how much has been done to them.


	7. Prompt 1: Immortal

**1. Immortal**

_"We're not immortal, Aneko. We're just people."_

Aneko blew her bangs out of her eyes, sighing as those words Itachi had told her so long ago rang through her mind, almost like a mantra. If he was alive, she would've told him that he was right, as evidenced by both his death and her mother's death.

The twenty-two-year-old woman stood up, stretching her arms over her head and she headed back inside her apartment, only to be tackled in a hug by her twelve-year-old brother, Daiki. Their mother's death hit him the hardest, as he was not expecting it in the least.

"Daiki…"

"I want mama."

Asuna gave a sad smile, before nodding and crouching to his level. She noticed he wasn't crying, but expected it. It had been beat into him in the academy that a ninja does not show their emotions.

But oh, how she wanted him to, so she could do the same for her mother and Itachi.

"I know. I want her too. I need her help…"

"With what?"

"One of my dear friends has died. I don't know how to deal with it…"

Daiki looked at Aneko, hugging her tightly.

"Don't die, nee-chan."

Aneko felt the tears well up in her eyes, even as she hugged him back. "I…I won't…"

_Just people… not immortal. We're not gods, we're nothing but people… I want you back, Itachi._

* * *

**Author's Note:** :D  
I hate myself. /3  
I wanna cry whenever I write about Itachi being dead. It breaks my heart. :(


	8. Prompt 27: Cheating

**27. Cheating**

While she was in the academy, Aneko always heard at least one of her sensei, each day in fact, complain about cheaters. She knew that cheating was wrong and hoped that none of them the sensei talked about were her friends.

Until she found out that, yes, it was her best friend Miku. The bright blonde girl was the one that was constantly cheating in her classes.

Aneko heard about it every day. Then, one day, Miku didn't come to class.

Nor did she the day after that. Aneko watched for her friend for three weeks before finding out she had moved to Suna in an attempt to get her through an academy without cheating.

Because of that, Aneko opened herself up to people and began to make friends with Itachi and Daisuke Myuki.

She still thought about Miku every day until they met again on a mission.

By then, Miku had completely forgotten Aneko.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well... this was... strange.  
I don't know what I think of this one.


End file.
